1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing base structure of a slide track, and more particularly to a fixing base structure including a fixing base having a retaining plate elastically pressing a slide track in a retaining groove of the fixing base, such that relative wobbling or detachment will not happen between the slide track and the fixing base.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,861 to Domenig et al., issued on Nov. 22, 1993, which is shown in FIG. 1. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,861 disclosed a fixing base and a slide track. The fixing base 10 has a first end provided with a stop 10a, and a second end provided with a pair of spring flanges 10b. the slide track 20 is provided with a through slot 20a. When the fixing base 10 is combined with the slide track 20, the stop 10a is matingly snapped in the through slot 20a, thereby properly limiting the relative displacement between the fixing base 10 and the slide track 20, so that the slide track 20 is displaced on the fixing base 10 along the through slot 20a. At this time, although the pair of spring flanges 10b at one end of the fixing base 10 may elastically fix the slide track 20, the stop 10a at the other end of the fixing base 10 is connected with the through slot 20a in a simple snap manner, so that wobbling easily produces between the stop 10a and the through slot 20a, and the parts easily hit each other. Thus, the wobbling incurring between the stop 10a and the through slot 20a easily causes the stop 10a to wear or detach.
With regard to this, for overcoming the above-described drawbacks, the retaining groove of the fixing base is matingly provided with the retaining plate, thereby elastically pressing the slide track on the fixing base. In addition, the retaining groove and the retaining plate are matingly mounted on the guide channel, so that wobbling will not happen when the slide track is combined in the guide channel of the fixing base, thereby enhancing the usage reliability of the product.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing base structure of a slide track, wherein a fixing base is provided with a retaining groove, and a retaining plate for fixing combination of a positioning plate of a slide track, so that fixing base structure of the present invention can enhance the combination effect of the parts.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing base structure of a slide track, wherein the guide channel of the fixing base is matingly provided with the retaining groove and the retaining plate. Thus, after the slide track is combined in the guide channel of the fixing base, the slide track is retained by the retaining groove and pressed by the retaining plate, so that relative wobbling or vibration will not happen between the slide track and the fixing base, such that the present invention can enhance the usage reliability of the product.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fixing base structure of a slide track, wherein the fixing base includes a plurality of snap members, a guide channel, a retaining groove, and a retaining plate. The snap members are arranged on the back face of the fixing base. The guide channel is provided in the front face of a fixing base, and the guide channel is matingly provided with the retaining groove and the retaining plate. When the slide track is mounted in the guide channel of the fixing base, the retaining plate elastically presses the slide track in the retaining groove, so that wobbling will not produce after the slide track is combined in the guide channel of the fixing base. When the positioning plate of the slide track is adjusted to displace in the retaining groove of the fixing base, the retaining plate of the fixing base still elastically presses the positioning plate of the slide track in the retaining groove, so that the slide track is stably displaced in the guide channel of the fixing base.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.